Always
by theauthors12
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are reaped and forced to fight but when they come along some new ally's they just don't want to loose each other what will they do. read to find out all human cross over HUNGER GAMES/TWILIGHT


Morning of the reaping

(Bella POV)

I woke up to the sun creeping through my window. I rubbed my eyes from the glare remembering what today was. It was the day of the Reaping. A tear slid down my face. I got out of my bed wondering if I will ever see it again though, that thought was crazy. I am in the reaping 20 times today as I just turned 16. There would be thousands of names in the reaping bowl so my chance was unlikely, I told myself. I took my time in the shower washing and brushing my long brown hair trying to make myself as presentable as I can. When I got out of the shower I spent a good twenty minutes picking out a perfect outfit. In the end I settled for my knee high deep blue dress with white piping at the waist of the dress. I put on my white ballet flats on I then put a crystal white bow neatly in my now braided hair. I made my way downstairs to see mama and papa and what was made for breakfast but I was to nervous to eat. "Isabella, you will eat right now, young lady. Everyone eats even on bad days like this." Snaps my mother I turn to look at her and sigh. I look down at the plate of food that she had sat there for me. So the three of us, Papa, Mama and I, sat and ate our food in silence. When I was done I told her that I was going down to meet Edward Cullen, My Edward, and the rest of the clan. Before she could respond I was already out the door grabbing my bike and riding off to the park my friends and I usually go to. Like I thought they were all there waiting for me with big smiles though I could see the fear in their eyes. I jumped off my bike, not bothering to put down the stand, and ran to my Edward's arms. "Bella, Love it will be okay" he said with a kiss. "I know" I responded as I put my arms around his neck. We looked into each other's eyes. He has stunning bright green eyes and silky bronze hair. I ran my fingers through his hair to calm me until someone clears their throat. I blushed 5 different shades of red as all eyes were on us. I took my hands from his hair and he caught one of my hands, holding it like It was his most prized possession. I smiled at the thought turning my head to look at the others. Emmett, of course was the first to talk "Hey, bellsy boo" He boomed I laughed as we walked to our little spot by the river. I sat on Edward's lap playing with his hair and taking in the view. I looked around at all my friends, Rosalie is sitting in Emmett's Lap talking in a hush to each other. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, hands linked laying her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair. "So…." says Alice "So…." I repeat. Edward bends down and kisses the top of my head whispering "It will be ok, love, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you!" "I love you" I replied " As I love you" He answered crashing his lips to mine. We stayed this way till it was time for the reaping. I looked over to Alice and Rose who were shaking and I knew I had to be strong. I lent into Edward as we made our way to the Main Hall where we would separate into age and gender groups. The line slowly move I made it to the front a lady asked for my finger and pricked it making it bleed.I gagged as I hated to look and smell the blood even my own. She then told me to dab it on a small paper square, I then see that the lady is holding a small metal machine over it it beeps twice and then says Isabella Swan. I then make my way over to the female, 16 year olds. I wait about an hour for all the children to be pricked and then we are all waiting for something to happen. I look over to try and find anyone I know and I spot Alice and Rose together so I make my way over there. They hug me and I hold there shaking hands. This is it, I thought, at least I know how to fight, use a sword and how to survive. I was top in my fight class but I don't need to tell anyone that. I have a better chance then my friends so I decided right here

right now that if they get picked I will volunteer. Just as I thought that I heard a clicking on the stage. We all looked up. It was a Capital lady with bright Green hair, Pale white skin head to toe. She wears a Green dress to match her hair and an oversized Pink bow on the side. To top it off show wears 6 Inch Goddamn heels to make her taller than she is.

"Hello, Hello, Hello All...Happy Hunger Games and... May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour" She all but yelled She then showed us a short clip about 'The dark Days' And a few of the previous games and A comment from our President Snow "Well wasn't that Exciting" she Exclaimed. She scoffed when she realised we didn't care. "Well than, as usual ladies first" she said while making her way to a bowl to pick up a slip. "Ok, Do we have a ' Isabella Swan' " she boomed into the mic. Me, She said my name, well I guess I don't have to volunteer. I heard a scream from beside me. I turned to look at alice and rose, I hugged them telling them I loved them and began my way to the stage. I could still hear them screaming in pain while Emmett and Jasper held them whispering things I could not hear. Then I spotted Edward. He had tears down his face screaming out "No" Then he ran up to me and held me in a bone crushing hug, kissing me over and over again before the peace keepers took him back to his place. I had to be brave so I marched up there with a smile on my face keeping my tears at bay. I shook the ladies hand then I stood off to the side with my eyes on edward. His pained expression scarred me but I wasn't about to cry. Edward my Edward how I would miss him. He stared at me while I mouthed the words "I love You" He did the same with new fresh tears running down his face. I wanted to run and wipe all of his tears away but I couldn't as all the people including the Capital were watching. "So..um..Well now for the boys" Said the lady that we are yet to know her name. She went over to the boys bowl pulling out a boys name that would be my other tribute. " So..Edward Cullen" she said and my world came crashing down. There was a scream of pain which I realised was me. I covered my mouth letting my tears fall down my face. Edward my Edward was called. He would come to the hunger games with me. My love was going to die with me, The thought made me cry even more and I could see all our friends crying even the boys. As Edward made his way up to me everything was silent. He came up pulling me into the biggest hug, Kissing me and telling me it would be fine. But would it?

(Edward's POV)

The reaping was today. That's great, just perfect. Bella my love would be going to our spot in just under 2 hours so I forced myself to get up and take a shower. Once I was done I grabbed my Green polo and jeans, I rushed downstairs where food was waiting. Of course Alice my little sister was down there waiting. She was best friends with my girlfriend bella. The term 'Girlfriend' was way too cheesy for me. She felt like she was more then that and she was. She is my life, My true love, My soul mate and I loved her as she loved me. "How are you" whispered Alice "Fine I answered dully As I sat down in My chair. My mum Emse came over and kissed my on the head telling me she loved. I ate quickly want to see my friends, Mostly bella and I am sure Alice wanted to see Jasper who was the brother of Rosalie which was our best friends Emmett's girlfriend. Confusing I know but that's us and we have all been friends since we were 8. After Alice was done I was practically pushing her out the door wanting to see my love. We got there first , Then Rosalie and Jasper. We talked for a while till Emmett came. We began talking about till I heard some riding a bike. Bella. I looked up watching my love come riding to a stop. I opened my arms to her and she came running not evening bothering to put down her stand. "Bella, Love it will be okay" I told her kissing her forehead. She smiles "I know" she said putting her hands around my neck. We looked into each other's eyes. She has stunning chocolate brown eyes and soft brown hair. She ran her fingers through my hair as she said it calms her until someone clears their throat. She blushes 5 different shades of red before she composes herself. She took her hands from my hair and I grabbed her right hand, holding it like It was like it was my most prized possession. I saw her smile so in response I smiled back. "Hey, bellsy boo" Emmett boomed. She laughed as we walked to our little spot by the river. She sat on my lap playing with my hair and taking in the view. We looked around at all my friends, Rosalie is sitting in Emmett's Lap talking in a hush to each other. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, hands linked laying her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair. "So…." says Alice "So…." my bella repeated. I bends down and kisses the top of her head whispering "It will be ok, love, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you!" "I love you" She replied " As I love you" I answered crashing my lips to hers. I don't know how long we stayed like that but soon it was time to go to the reaping. We separated into age and gender groups. The line was so slow. I spotted bella getting pricked so she wasn't looking. She is so beautiful I really don't know why she wants me. When I made it to the front a lady asked for my finger and pricked it making it bleed. She then told me to dab it on a small paper square, I then see that the lady is holding a small metal machine over it it beeps twice and then says Edward Cullen, Cool. I walk over to where all the 16 year old boys were and took my place. As I was 16 I was in the reaping 20 times. All my friends were. I was beside Emmett and Jasper. Then a pale white capital chick walked up to the mic. She wore a green dress with some sort of pink bow to match her..um...hair? "Hello, Hello, Hello All...Happy Hunger Games and... May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour" she exclaimed And I had to roll my eyes at that. After clips about 'The dark days', deaths from previous hunger games and a message from snow our president, it was time for the girl tribute to be chosen. "Ok, Do we have a ' Isabella Swan' " she boomed into the mic. No! No! No! NO! NO! I heard A scream. Alice. She was clinging onto My Bella. I watched her hug alice and rose before turning to stage. No this could not be happening I watch as Jasper and Emmett ran to their loved as mine was walking to the stage. I didn't realise I was crying until I screamed out "NO" and we met each other's eyes. Then I was running pulling her into me never wanting to let her go. I kissed her until the so called 'Peace Keepers' took me back to my friends. I was to shocked to do anything, I couldn't even cry. I watched her march on to the stage shaking the unknown woman then stepping to the side with a fake smile on her face. When she met my eyes she mouthed "I love you" and I did the same before tears blurred my view. "So..um..Well now for the boys" Said the capital lady. We watched her walk to the boy's bowl and pick a slip. " So..Edward Cullen" she said. My friends looked like they were going to break. I then heard a high pitched scream coming from the . I turned and saw bella there with her hand over her mouth, tears staining her cheeks. I walked up to the stage not bothering to shake the ladies hand but into the arms of my love. She looked like she could faint any minute. I kissed her saying it will fine. At least we have each other, For now.

( Katniss POV )

I wake up to the blinding light through the old scratched window the curtain doesn't do much but it does enough I climb out of bed and make my way to the kitchen where my sister and mother are sitting enjoying a piece of burnt nut bread that the baker's son through to me in the rain yesterday as we haven't eaten in three days but i take the loaf and scrap the blackness of the burnt crust and it seemed a lot more enjoyable but not much is enjoyable today. Today is the day of the reaping so I try to fit as much chores in as I can. Once I have tidied the table I make my way to my bedroom to change my clothes I take out my light blue dress with a ribbon around the waist I pull it over my head and down to my knees I then slip on my blue shoes and slip them on to my feet my mother begins to braid my hair which then slowly becomes a bun I have 2 hours to kill so I think I might go to the black market and purchase some wool I collect some berries to trade the wool for it takes me about ten minutes to get there I find the stall and pass over the berries as does the women with the wool I spot a large golden pin with a bird on I ask the women what it is "it's a Mockingjay pin dear it means good luck" replys the elder women i ask her how much it is "oh dear you know what you can have it" I reply very thankfully saying thank you kind lady as I walk away she shouts out good luck beautiful girl I run home to fetch my sister prim to take her to the main hall for the reaping we all line up to get our finger pricked I bend down onto one knee and give her the Mockingjay pin and how it will protect her I then pin it onto the collar of her white colored shirt which is tucked into a light brown skirt we th rejoin the line and our fingers are pricked and put onto the piece of paper where they scan our DNA to find our name I don't know why they can't just ask us but I guess a lot of people would lie but i make my way over to my age group about an hour has passed and all the kids are in their lines I can see my best friend gale who is 18 which means this is his last year but his name is in 40 times mine only 20 from taking extra grain but it did well for the family I then hear a large voice boom over the hall coming from a lady from the capital with her face painted white and draped in a poofy pink dress and a large white afro and pink flowers gently weaved in she looks like a clown she walks over to the microphone and says loudly "welcome welcome welcome happy hunger games and … may the odds be ever in your favour " I then mutter under my breath they never are dummy she then goes on about the dark days and why the games are here she then plays a small clip to fake us feel bad about the revolution she walks back over to the mic and says "oh don't you just love that, well let's begin .. as usual ladies first" she makes her way over to the large glass bowl filled with hundreds maybe even thousands of names she stirs her hand around the opening of the bowl and then sticks her hand in and makes her way back over to the mic and opens the card and reads the name then repeats it out loud "Primrose Everdeen"

I take a deep breath when i realize it's not me until i realize its prim my little sister she starts to walk up to the stage until i run up and yell out prim no i decide what i have to do i volunteer "i volunteer as tribute" I yell Prim looks at me and lets out a smile then realizes she's on camera and starts crying and screaming i make my way up as the lady says "well it looks like we have a volunteer come on up " i finally make my way up to her and we shake hands she then holds my hand as we make our way over to the mic. She asks me what my name i reply softly katniss she then say pardon so only i could hear. i then realize i can't look like a wimp so step up to the mic and i say loudly hello my name is katniss everdeen and yes that was my sister primrose thank you i make my way to the back of the stage

(Peeta's POV)

I wake up to the smell of baked bread and syrup i make my way to the kitchen still in my sleep wear and my mother smacks me over the head and my father yells at mum as usual to leave me alone i run back to my room i am used to the throbbing now she beats me alot, i change into my black suit pants and my white well was white but over the years it has become grey now shirt i button it up and tuck it into my pants and wrap my torn up belt around my waist and tighten it to the third loop i brush my hair back and use some water to hold it back i make my way back to the kitchen my dad throws me a ice pack that is mostly cold water but slightly helps the bruising i grab a roll and eat it on the way to the bakery to try and get some work done before the reaping when i eventually get there i begin to paint the cakes for the window display i paint them like a forest oh no here we go again mums coming. Mum walks in and starts to beat me like a drum i manage to get out of the bakery and i start to run from my yelling mother sometimes i wish she would hit me hard enough sometimes and i would go out like a light and would never turn back on but then i just think of the good things in life my run slowly becomes a walk i make my way to the hall were the reaping is held and has been held every year of my life we all get our finger pricked and make our way to our sections I then hear a large voice boom over the hall coming from a lady from the capital with her face painted white and draped in a poofy pink dress and a large white afro and pink flowers gently weaved in she looks like a clown she walks over to the microphone and says loudly "welcome welcome welcome happy hunger games and … may the odds be ever in your favour " I then mutter under my breath oh no problem simple idiot she then goes on about the dark days and why the games are here she then plays a small clip about the revolution she walks back over to the mic and says "oh don't you just love that, well let's begin .. as usual ladies first" she makes her way

over to the large glass bowl filled with hundreds maybe even thousands of name s she stirs her hand around the opening of the bowl and then sticks her hand in and makes her way back over to the mic and opens the card and reads the name primrose everdeen oh my gosh that katniss's sister holy macaroon why no no no katniss can't volunteer oh god my stomach drops to what feels like the floor oh i wish my mum hit me hard enough now okay settle down peeta okay the pink poofy clown lady now walks over to the bowl filled with boys names and picks one out she opens the card and calls out the name peeta mellark i take a deep breath phew it's not me my brother taps me on the shoulder and says oi you gotta go up you can't just stand there i realize i was called now i really wish mum hit me hard enough i try to be a little funny for the camera so the capitol with sponsor me so i decide skipping up will do i skip over to the mic and yell out well hello lucky little children i hate a lot of you now because my name peeta was called so bye i skip to the back trying to hold back the tears and i shake hands with katniss and we make our way to the waiting rooms i start to carve a message into the desk saying peeta mellark was here never came back but was here covered in many other messages one saying stay away from the Cornucopia it's all i know and it's what i'm going to do.. I decide to stop reading and go sit on the old orange couch thrown with an old green blanket torn with several holes but it's still really soft i start to drift off until a peacekeeper storms in and grabs me by the arm and takes me to cart drawn by to horses the pink clown looking lady sits in between katniss and i i can't hold back the tears no longer and i start to cry the tears start to run down my cheek i try to hold them back but i cant i think of all the times i watched katniss walk home and when she would come to the bakery and trade a chipmunk for a loave of bread my stomach would start to levitate but the is all gone now i will never know the feeling of being with her having my dreams come true the cart is nearing the train as we bump along the gravel road we come to a stop and the three of get out and make our way to the train.


End file.
